Mi aventura en Londres
by hantie
Summary: HERMIONE ARTISTA QUE VA LONDRES A BUSCAR EL ARTE. RON WEASLEY ACTOR QUE TIENE TODO PERO NO LA SENCILLEZ DOND HERM LO CAMBIA Y ÉL DUDARA ENTRE ELLA Y EMILY WATSON  2 MUJERES 1 PELIRROJO
1. London mi lugar

**MI VIDA EN LONDON**

Personajes:

Ron Weasley: actor de cine

Emily Watson: actriz de cine

Hermione Granger: Inmigrante

Los personajes son de JK Rowling y una alteración del nombre de la actriz Emma Watson, no se desea ofender ni herir susceptibilidades, sólo es ficción y el parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**Prólogo**: Hermione es una artista latinoamericana insatisfecha que emigra a gran Bretaña a probar suerte en busca de aquel arte que le falta y no es comprendido en su país en ese trayecto conocer a Ron Weasley un actor que tiene todo pero esos lujos le han impedido no conocer la sencillez de la vida que al conocer a Hermione cambiara su forma de pensar y sus sentimientos, aunque le cueste una confusión con respecto a los que tiene con Emily Watson su gran amor.

**01 capitulo: London mi lugar **

_Hermione:_

Buscaba un lugar donde perfeccionar mis conocimientos y creatividad que tanta falta le hacía en mi país, era lamentable irme por la falta de apoyo y preocupación por cosas que podían estresar a muchos, y yo con 22 años me estresaba más viéndolos estancarse de trabajo y no divertirse de vez en cuando con el arte de vivir intensamente, ese era mi pensamiento. Sin embargo mi salvación llego cuando vi la oportunidad de ir a Londres y Estudiar fotografía, que era mi pasión además de experimentar más cosas como la danza, la pintura, el diseño, la música, la Actuación. Eso era me iría Londres y nadie me detendría aunque me parta el corazón dejar todo acá debía hacerlo, buscarme a mí misma y presentía que ese lugar me pertenecía.

Lunes 19 de setiembre del 2012… Londres

Feliz cumpleaños a mi jejeje, cumplí mi objetivo. ¡Si! Estoy en Londres tanta lucha valió la pena, ahora buscar mis otras metas: Pero que feliz estoy, la ciudad es hermosa, aunque su clima es sobrio y lúgubre, es lo que me encanta más, definitivamente elegí bien este lugar. Ahora buscar la casa dónde me alojare por un buen tiempo

Casa de estudiantes:

Hola dijo una rubia de cabellos rubios, ojos grandes de azul eléctrico, nariz respingada y aspecto extraño.

Hola le respondí mi nombre Hermione, soy de Latinoamérica y bueno me dieron esta dirección para alojarme por un buen tiempo.

Hay claro pasa te estábamos esperando, pasa… Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood y soy de aquí como vera jeje, hace cuanto llegaste.

Hace poco tiempo, perdón que cambie de tema pero me gusta tu look es único, ¿Te puedo tomar fotos? - dije

Jajaja porque tanto entusiasmo, gracias por alabar mi look eres la primera que me alaga así la mayoría se aleja de mi o me dice que soy rara. - Dijo Luna

Que estúpidos a mí me parece cool además estaba buscando así personas como tú.

Como así, ahora no entiendo- Decía la rubia

Personas que no les importen lo que digan los demás y mostrarse como ellos creen ser. Decía indignada

¡Guao! Sí que nos vamos a llevar bien, y me decías que ¿Me quieres tomar fotos? Dijo Luna curiosa

Si es que soy fotógrafa amateur y la fotografía es mi pasión y siempre le pido las personas que poseen para mí, ¿no te molestaría?

No para nada además aprovecharía algunas fotos tuyas para mi libro que voy a publicar. Decía Luna.

¿Eres escritora?

Si, y estoy en proyecto de publicar mi primer bebe. Decía Luna

¡Genial! De que se trata, si se puede saber

Es una historia basada en el amor de 3 personas

¿De 3 personas? Pregunte.

Si, se ha probado que tanto el hombre como al mujer puede mar a 2 personas a la vez y bueno estoy puliendo un poco pero me falta ya que son pocas las historias que se cuentan sobre esta situación tu sabes, se piensa que son parte del pecado, la infidelidad, lujuria, etc. Decía Luna

Bueno suena interesante, en lo que te pueda ayudar sólo dímelo estoy a tu disposición

Gracias y si necesito esas fotos ya! Jejeje me entusiasma la idea.

Que te parece si te la tomamos hoy y aprovechas en ser mi guía de turismo para conocer más y no perderme.

Claro te parece si almorzamos fuera, no me apetece cocinar.

Ok vamos entonces luego me instalo

Ok pero antes le voy a dejar una nota a Neville para que nos e preocupe

¿Quién es Nevil? Pregunte por curiosidad

Neville es el otro compañero que se queda con nosotras, te va caer muy bien, estudia astronomía y también es como yo

Mmm ¿extraño? - dije

Si – respondió Luna

Ok ya me cayó bien jejeje vámonos que la inspiración se nos puede ir.

Y así pasamos la tarde tomándole fotos y a su vez nos las tomábamos como recuerdo de lo que sería una gran amistad con mi amiga al Lunática aunque fue divertido los lugares que visitamos entre museos parques, callejones de arte, y por último en un centro comercial al cuál no pudimos entrar porque nos topamos con una gran multitud de muchachas que al parecer habían visto a una estrella de cine. Luna y yo teníamos curiosidad por quien era el que tenía tanta atención pero nuestra fobia por a la muchedumbre nos hizo retroceder y seguir un camino diferente. En eso Luna le dieron ganas de ir al baño y como los del centro comercial estaba bloqueada la entrada pro las personas entramos por la parte trasera de un bar y ella se encerró en el único baño que había. Ya pues no me quedo de otra que esperarla en la barra ¿no? Cuando me dispuse a dirigirme a ella me topé con un tipo de cabellos rojizos y semblante cansado pero con unos ojos color cielo que me quede hipnotizada por una extraña fuerza que ni yo sabía por qué pero el encanto se rompió más rápido de lo que yo me había imaginado cuando cambio su mirada al más profundo desprecio.


	2. Ya no escondemos nuestros sentimientos

**Capítulo 02: Ya no escondemos nuestros sentimientos**

**Ron Weasley**

Son las 11 am y aún sigo con sueño esa fiesta que tuvimos ayer fue demasiado para mi cabeza y mi garganta estaba seca, y mi cuerpo me dolía como nunca lo único que podía quitarme ese dolor era verla de nuevo, sentir esos labios que ayer fueron míos por primera vez, tanto había sido el tiempo que trabajamos juntos, 7 años de éxito en las películas que teníamos miedo de que estropeáramos la amistad que nos unía, además yo no estaba seguro si ella me amaba como yo lo hacía ya que podía tener a quien quisiera y no faltaron muchos pretendientes, ella era hermosa y como me dolía que me contase todo lo que acontecía su vida amorosa porque sólo era su mejor amigo.

**_Flasback_**

Pero ayer fue diferente en aquella fiesta de despedida de terminar la saga que nos había lanzado a la fama a todo el elenco a Harry, a mi hermana Ginny, a mí y por su puesto a ella que deslumbraba en esta fiesta, la pasamos divirtiéndonos bebiendo hasta marearnos por completo pero la noche era joven, aunque ella lucía diferente salimos al patio del gran castillo que habían alquilado y me conto la razón de su ánimo había acabado su relación con ese actor búlgaro Viktor Krum porque la relación a distancia no funcionaba. No puede evitar sonreír y reír, no sé porque lo hice creo que fue un poco el alcohol que me hizo actuar así, aunque ella me miro desconcertada y un poco molesta no pudo evitarse dejarse llevar por mi alegría y también rio. La agarre de por la cintura acercándola a mí, sorprendiéndola por completo y dejándonos llevar por la música, nos duró poco el baile porque nuestras bocas ya se habían unido y no era de esos besos que en cada película teníamos que darnos en frente de casi 50 personas esperando que lo hagas bien; esta vez este era apasionado, intenso y sobretodo nuestro, seguimos así hasta que nos separamos para respirar un poco y decirle lo que tanto tiempo quería decirle: _Emily estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho yo entiendo si tú no lo estás pero permíteme ser por hoy el hombre que te haga feliz sólo por una no..._ Ella con lágrimas en los ojos me calló con un beso dulce y me dijo – _yo no sé si esto que siento por ti es amor estoy confundida pero te deseo desde hace tiempo aunque no me atrevía a decírtelo intentemos esto Ron, vivamos este amor al límite_. No pude más y la bese y nos fuimos de aquella fiesta sin que nadie se percatara.}

¿Vamos a mi departamento? Pregunte

No dijo ella mejor al mío es más solitario no nos interrumpirá nadie

Guao que mala chica te me volviste. Ok vamos donde desees porque esta noche eres mía. – Afirme

Ella rio y fuimos sin reprochar.

Al llegar nos despojamos de nuestros atuendos finos y nos dejamos llevar por aquella pasión que nos consumía, entre aquellos besos intensos recorriendo todo nuestro cuerpo; Emily gemía y eso me volvía loco, acaricie y bese su sexo con la intensidad que ella lo hacía al introducir su boca en el mío, era una posición placentera; pero ella no aguantaba más estaba muy mojada y me suplicaba que la penetrara, lo iba hacer pero primero quería verla venirse, contemplarla gritar mi nombre y así fue introduje mis dedos y aumente la velocidad viéndose al instante. Fue tan placentera esa imagen que mi miembro se puso más duro de lo que estaba y comencé a besar y chupar sus pechos y darle tiempo para el siguiente round cuando note que estaba más descansada y excitada otra vez la penetre sin aviso mi osadía nos excito ambos mis embestidas fueron lentas hasta incentivar el ritmo de un baile profundo de entrelazando nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar al clímax ambos por completo y así estuvimos una vez más ya que el alcohol nos había dado fuerza para un round más y hasta que no pudimos más y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados y satisfechos porque esta vez no teníamos que esconder nuestros sentimientos.

**Fin flashback**

Bese sus labios despertándola por completo, ella me respondió de forma inconsciente peor su rostro cambio al verme, su expresión era de asustada, se alejó de mí y se cubrió con una sábana recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose al baño y encerrándose en él. La miré desconcertado y llegue hasta la puerta de aquella barrera que me impedía verla si se encontraba bien, escuche la regadera y espere hasta que saliera y pudiéramos hablar. Fueron unos 30 minutos enteros para mi quería saber si ella se encontraba bien, si la había lastimado, o se había arrepentido o tantas cosas que volaban por mis mente, esta maldita inseguridad que no me dejaba en paz hasta que Salió y nos miramos sin dejar de parpadear hasta que ella tomo la palabra.

Debes irte, hoy tengo una sesión de fotos y debo estar dentro de 2 horas en el hotel así que no demoran en llegar deben estar preocupados por mi misteriosa desaparición de anoche.

Puedes decirme lo que te pasa te noto algo fría conmigo. Dije preocupado

Hablamos luego Ron ahora me sigue doliendo la cabeza y el cuerpo y necesito cambiarme para la sesión. Decía con un brillo en los ojos como si estuviera punto de llorar

No quise lastimarte Emily, perdóname si fui un bruto

No fuiste nada de eso Ron me hiciste pasar una maravillosa noche pero estoy algo cansada y confundida con mis sentimientos, compréndeme no es fácil, luego hablamos, Sí.

No fueron esas palabras las que quería escuchar, estaba decepcionado de mí mismo pero no quería perderla así cuando sentía que tendría oportunidad con ella. Así que me acerque bese su frente y le susurre al odio – _Está bien luego hablamos y recuerda que te amo- _salí de su departamento en rumbo desconocido retumbando en mi mente aquellas palabras que me partían el corazón.

Camine sin sentido hasta que entre a un centro comercial, del cual resulto ser el lugar donde tuve mi primera salida con ella y con los chicos del elenco de la película cuando éramos adolescentes, fue el momento más feliz de mi día porque era mi cumpleaños y ella fue la primera en felicitarme dándome un abrazo y beso en la mejilla regalándome un collar que simbolizaría nuestra amistad. Pero este recuerdo se esfumo al escuchar unos gritos que reconocería a kilómetros y que me han acompañado casi toda mi adolescencia. Eran aquellas fans que podían ser muy lindas pero este momento no me apetecía ser amable así que entre mi pánico y cordura corrí y me escabullí donde pude hasta salir ileso del local y esconderme en un bar de allí cerca, estaba sudando por aquella situación incómoda y recordando lo que en paso esta mañana, así que fui al baño y para mi mala suerte me topé con una chica de cabellos castaños de tez blanca y ojos color miel, me quedo mirando tanto que me sentí más incómodo de lo que me sentía todo el día así que en un afán de defenderme le dije: **_Aléjate de mí no deseo darte un autógrafo, la chicas como tú me cansan, no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar acosándome, déjame en paz; además no eres mi tipo lo siento._**

Lo dije tan rápido que me canse aunque hubiera sido mejor irme en ese instante lo más rápido posible y perderla para que no me siguiera ella me contesto entre risas **_¿Quién eres? _**de una manera extraña que me sorprendió y a la vez me bajo de aquella nube creía tener, se le notaba muy sincera sus palabras ¿De verdad no me conocía?...


	3. La rebelde Hermione

**Capítulo 03: La rebelde Hermione**

**… **Lo dije tan rápido que me canse aunque hubiera sido mejor irme en ese instante lo más rápido posible y perderla para que no me siguiera ella me contesto entre risas **_¿Quién eres? _**de una manera extraña que me sorprendió y a la vez me bajo de aquella nube creía tener, se le notaba muy sincera sus palabras ¿De verdad no me conocía?

¿Qué quién soy? Me estas tomando el pelo o que dije enojado

Lo siento pero en serio, pero no tengo idea quien eres y ni me interesa tu ¿autógrafo?

A ya entiendo eres paparazzi y quieres sacar una foto comprometedora mía ¿no? - Dije en el momento que me disponía a agarrar su cámara pero un movimiento que no lo vi llegar hizo que cayera al suelo mirando a mi atacante. Como una ¿chica? Pudo derribarme sin darme cuenta.

Como te atreves

Me atrevo porque ibas a tocar mi cámara, que diablos te ocurre, nadie coge mis cosas sin mi consentimiento y para que te quedes más tranquilo niño mimado. ¡No! no soy paparazzi, soy fotógrafa artística. Dijo muy orgullosa

Es lo mismo seguro lo dices para despistarme pero ya veras, nadie se mete conmigo.

¡Aich! Me choca la gente que desquita con las personas su mal humor, me estresan. Es una pena que esos ojos hermosos se pierdan en la oscuridad de la ira. Mira no quiero pelearme, menos contigo.

Me dejaron desconectados su palabras pero me hice el desentendido, mi orgullo y mi rabia era más grande - Que te crees defensora del mundo, que deseas la paz mundial, por favor no seas ilusa los hippies murieron hace tiempo.

En eso apareció una rubia que se sorprendió al verme y reconociéndome de inmediato. - OMG eres Ron Weasley el actor dijo ella

¿No el Papa? ¿Quién más podría ser?

Uy vuelve la burra la trigo dijo la castaña sacándome más de quicio

¿Qué dijiste?

Al momento que iba hablar la rubia al detuvo y me dijo – Discúlpela lo que pasa es que no conoce mucho este lugar viene de Latinoamérica y no reconoce a las estrellas de cine pobrecita compréndala.

Oe ¿qué? No me defiendas Luna, la verdad no me ayudas dijo muy divertida que mi enojo fue disminuyendo al punto e querer reírme pero me aguante para no parecer débil

Hermione vámonos, y discúlpenos nuevamente dijo la rubia

Así que la rebelde se llama Herm… Hermon…

Hermione ¡IGNORANTE! Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa que me sacó de quicio otra vez, como una persona como ella podía hacerme cambiar de ánimos en tan poco tiempo.

Eres una idiota

Prefiero serlo al ser una amargada como TÚ comprenderás, espero de todo corazón no volverte a ver así no me provocas dolor de cabeza ¡Engreído! - Sin más salió con la rubia del bar dejándome sin palabras ¿Quién era esa? Y porque sus palabras me dejaban un gran vacío, y unas ganas enorme de desquitarme en algún momento; pero ¿Cómo encontrarla?, No sería dificl por ser quien soy y por el momento ya tenía un dato sabía que era una rebelde y se llamaba Hermione…

Hermione:

¿Qué diablos te pasó Luna? porque te doblegaste ante ese cretino. Dije indignada

Lo siento por salvarte querida, pero ese hombre es poderoso y tu estadía y tus sueños se verán truncados si él hace algo para que te saquen de este país y no regreses. Dijo Luna

mmm… Auch tienes razón, me deje llevar nunca me había pasado pero este tenía un aura tan negativa que me la contagio.

Bueno, sólo espero que no se olvide de ti y del incidente; vamos almorzar muero de hambre. Decía Luna

¡Se nota! Pues a mí se me quito pero te acompaño así como que descanso mis pies y chequeo las tomas. Dije con desgano

Perfecto y cambia esa cara mujer es tu primer día aquí, esto no impedirá que te diviertas.

Ya pues, Ok ya vámonos que tu cara me contagio el hambre también. Reírnos en el trayecto hasta detenernos en un restaurante.

Mientras cenábamos y comentábamos comenzábamos a conocernos más, hasta que le comente a Luna algo.

Sabes hoy es mi cumpleaños y…

Ella me dio un gran abrazo sorprendiéndome por completo – Felicidades amigaaa…

La aleje de mi diciendo - ¡Safa! Ups Digo Gracias amia es que no me gusta mucho las muestras de cariño comprendes mendes ¿no?

Si, ya te estoy conociendo, eres más rara de yo y eso me diverte jajaja

Jajaja Bueno hasta ahora no voy bien pero creo que soportare y me adaptare pronto. Dije con optimismo, muy raro en mí.

Ya verás que sí - dijo luna que llamaba al mozo la carta especial para los que cumplían años.

No Luna no hagas eso, no me gusta los papelones, le dije implorándole y en voz baja que no me daban roche.

Hay Hermione se por una vez en tu vida normal y disfruta de esto – Dijo Luna con un tono severo que me dio miedito y me senté quietita escuchando las voces de soprano de aquellos mozos que de un instante a otro comenzaron a tocar música irlandesa sacándome a bailar de manera improvisada todo fue divertido más para el público que se reía de mis pasitos tun tun, pero Luna tenía razón disfrute mucho ese momento y eso me divertía haciéndome olvidar aquel incidente de aquel chico amargado pero con unos ojos preciosos que me hicieron perder por un momento la noción del tiempo.


	4. Estamos o no estamos  ¡Que día!

**CAPITULO 04 Estamos o no estamos:**

Ron:

Después de tan desagradable situación decidí beber para olvidar el mal rato y tal vez con esto me motive a pensar en cómo podía recuperar a Emely pero ¿la había perdido? No lo sabía hasta que obtuve su_ llamada…_

**Hola Emm**

**_Hola Ron, ¿estas ocupado? Necesito hablar contigo_**

**No para ti nunca estaré ocupado. Dime quieres que vaya a verte**

**_Bueno si no tienes inconveniente, te espero en mi departamento a las 8 pm_**

**Ok allí estare… emm**

**_Dime _**

**Un beso…**

**_(pensativa…) te espero…_**

_Fin de la llamada_

* * *

><p><p>

**Departamento de Emmely**

**Emely:**

Se me hace muy difícil esta situación. No sé qué hacer, es tan complicado mi vida, comenzar desde pequeña en el mundo del cine y todos los medios quieren saber de mí, no tengo privacidad, y eso hace que mis relaciones se alejen, como sucedieron con mis últimos novios, entre ellos ¡Víctor!, un búlgaro ex – jugador del Milán y ahora actor de cine como yo, pensé que funcionaria, pero el extremadamente figuretti y a mí me gusta mi privacidad, aunque debo reconocer que lo extraño porque con él me sentía querida, alabada, aventurera, nuestras agendas ya no coincidían como antes y la distancia y los rumores acabaron con nuestra relación, aunque decidimos separarnos, no hemos concordado si hemos terminado o no y ese es mi dilema como el digo que pase al noche con otro chico y no sé si de verdad deseo separarme de él. Y ¿Ron? Mi mejor amigo, un hombre que estuvo conmigo desde mis inicios, siempre le tuve cariño pero como hermano, nunca me puse a pensar que podía suceder algo, ni aunque los medios trataran de obligarnos, pero fueron pasando los años y lo vi tan cambiado más alto, guapo, fornido que sentí unos deseos que ni yo misma controlaba, pero pensé que era propio del cambio de hormonas de mi juventud; hasta que anoche descargue todo lo reprimido de aquellos recuerdos y me di cuenta que me gustaba Ron, que lo deseaba con mucha pasión pero al despertar de aquella fantasía que creía, lo vi sentí una incertidumbre y con el paso de las horas me di cuenta de lo confundida que estoy… Aún amo a Víctor, pero esto que estoy comenzando a sentir por Ron, mi deseo por él, no sé si está bien, él es mi mejor amigo ¿qué hago? Tal vez al hablar con él decida que hacer, o le pida un consejo… ¡Vaya! Que estupidez pedirle consejo a uno de los protagonistas de mi duda, si tan sólo tuviera una solución, una ayu…

_Timbre… _

**Ho… la Ron **

**_Hola Em..mely ¿Cómo estas?_**

**Bien, pasa por favor**

**_Gracias, te traje un vino, es lo único que se me ocurrió, no es porque… tu sabes me quiera aprovechar, no esta en mis planes te lo juro, sólo es lo que vi ya que estaba en un bar y bueno… contesto nervioso_**

**¿Y que hacías en un bar? - Conteste interrogando y haciendo tiempo**

**_Ah… de que quería conversar – esquivándome_**

**Ah… bueno si quieres evadirme, está bien iremos directo al grano**

**_Ok! Te escucho_**

**Lo que paso ayer fue hermoso, único, me sentí tan querida, pero…**

**_No fui lo suficiente para ti ¿no?_**

**¡No! No me interrumpas, porque lo haces cuando hablo – conteste enojada**

**_Lo siento_**

**Bueno como te decía, creo que fue muy pronto lo nuestro, pero siento que debería terminar mis asuntos primero y luego ve rlo que pasa no crees**

**_¿Y cuáles son esos asuntos si se puede saber? – dijo con cierto fastidio_**

**Ron…**

**_Vamos Emma, dímelo no hagas que me duela más esto…_**

**Lo siento tanto Ron, yo aún no he terminado mis asuntos con ¡Víctor! Debo hacerlo y meditar sobre mis sentimientos hacia a ti, solo deseo tu comprensión y paciencia**

**_mmm… Sabes Emmely siempre te he tendí paciencia, comprensión y he sido tu paño de lágrimas infinidad de veces pero ahora siento que siempre he sido el segundo plano en tu vida, necesito saber si alguna vez seré una prioridad en ella ¿lo seré?_**

**Ron no me pidas que te conteste eso ahora, porque ni yo misma se lo que siento…**

**_Ok es la última vez que intentare tener paciencia, y espero muy pronto una respuesta y ojala no te arrepientas de lo que me estás haciendo… ¡Adiós! – dejando mi departamento_**

**¡Rooon!**

**…..**

Me senté a llorar como una magdalena pero que debía hacer, estoy acostumbrada a resolver o que me resuelvan las cosas instantáneamente pero esta vez necesitaba más que eso y tiempo y ayuda, no me sentía capaz de resolverlo, tal vez este tiempo sola pueda hacerlo y darme fuerzas para decidirme por quien, si es por ¡Víctor! o por Ron.

* * *

><p><p>

**Hermione**

Después del bochornos incidente de la tarde y mi esfuerzos por divertir a la gente haciéndolos reír ¡sin querer!, ya que la mayoría de veces mis torpezas resulta divertidas para otros y bochornosas para mí, en fin ya ¡está!. Decidí dar un paseo por la piscina del restaurant que quedaba en un hotel muy lujoso, no tenía idea que el papa de Luna sea dueño de este y que algunas estrellas más famosas de este país vivieran aquí, espero que la próxima que me encuentre sea más amable que aquel pelirrojo mal educado, histérico, papanatas… guapo, musculoso de ojos azules penetrantes… ah (suspiro)… que chumas estoy hablando, creo que el vino se me ha subido la temperatura…

De pronto escuche a alguien gritar, como loquito totalmente ebrio pobre por el nombre d emujer que gritaba, una tal Emm seguro mal de amores, ya me lo imagino diciendo salud por ellas, aunque paguen mal, o víbora ese nombre te han puesto… jeje pero lo peor no fue eso si no que divisándolo bien este tambaleándose cayó en la piscina, y saliéndose mi humanidad (ya que muy poco sale a flote) corrí a ver si se encontraba bien, aunque no lo vi salir por un buen rato, pensé que la cosa era grabe y comencé a gritar por ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba, así que entre y por suerte lo encontré y lo saqué de la piscina, estaba más blanco de lo que era, aunque se me hizo familiar, no lo pensé más y le di respiración boca a boca, aunque sus labios eran suaves y tenían un sabor a licor y menta, no respiraba, seguí intentándolo hasta que por fin respiro, me sentí aliviada, nunca me había pasado esto, salve a una persona, puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas arrodilladas antes de llamar a una ambulancia para que le dieran los debidos cuidados a la persona que salve de pronto este abrió los ojos lentamente y me vio y reconocí al instante esos ojos, era él el de ojos azules penetrantes que me habían vuelto loca en este día, el día de mi cumpleaños. Hasta que hablo:

**_Otra vez Tú – dijo el pelirrojo_**

**Guao! Siempre te voy a encontrar deteriorado**

**_¡Que paso! - pregunto_**

**Bueno, escuche a un loquito borracho gritar y llorar y llorar**** , de lejos vi que este se caía a la piscina, vine ayudarlo, lo hice y bueno ya pues me encontré a ti nuevamente, la vida a veces no es justa – dije irónicamente**

**_No te pedi que me ayudaras_**

**Asha! Ok! - Me levante rápidamente, sin tener compasión de que este se golpeara la cabeza**

**_Auch, Porque siempre tienes que golpearme_**

**Perdón, yo no te golpee, solo te caíste casualmente porque me levante ya que dijiste que no necesitabas que te ayude y bueno mi labor como buena niña scout termino, bye.**

**_¡Espera! Está bien si necesito que me ayudes estoy muy mareado y no me puedo levantar siento adormecido todo mi cuerpo…_**

**Mmm pero no escuchado la palabra mágica**

**_¿Qué?_**

**Por… fa…vo…**

**_Por favor me podrías ayudar a levantarme, Hermione_**

**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**_Lo escuche a tu amiga la rubia hoy día en esa situación desagradable que tuvimos hoy_**

**Mmm que buena memorias tienes zanahoria**

**_Se me hace muy difícil olvidar los nombres de chicas como tú_**

**Como, ¿cómo yo?**

**_Rebelde, extraña, con un estilo muy peculiar_**

**¿Cómo peculiar?**

**_Podemos dejar el tema necesito descansar_**

**Ok ya no demora la ambulancia**

**_No es necesario_**

**Estás loco, estas sangrando en la frente y yo ni michi se dé eso, por lo menos que te vean ellos, los que saben curar.**

**_Está bien, ¡MAMÁ!_**

**Mmm (sonido tipo marge Simpson) **

De pronto llegó la ambulancia y lo levantaron para llevárselo discretamente la saber que era, desde allí me di cuenta de que era una persona muy reconocida por la magnitud con que se movieron, dándole los cuidados tan privilegiados que tenían las estrellas, aunque mi labor había terminado un enfermero me pregunto:

**_Enfermero: si desea puede acompañar a su NOVIO le será de gran soporte_**

** ¿Novio? No él no es mí… **- de pronto fui interrumpida por aquel pelirrojo diciéndome aquella incoherencia que no esperaba escuchar y me impediría huir…

**Por favor no me dejes sólo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

**TENEMOS UN TRATO**

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE:<strong>

Mis nervios me traicionaban y no dejaban de temblar por lo que me estaba sucediendo y no era por la situación de aquel pelirrojo si no por lo que me había dicho, me sentía tan afligida y con ganas de estar a su lado, o sea yo no era así tan preocupada por alguien desconocido más que mi familia, sentía que podría pasar horas de horas con él, aunque sea haciéndolo enojar que era lo me más me fascinaba pero ¿Por qué? Si yo no era así o ¿sí?

Una hora después llegaba una señora bajita, gordita y pelirroja y con ella un señor alto, distinguido y también pelirrojo, los asocie con Ron por el color de su cabello pero no lo confirmaría hasta que me preguntaron.

**Disculpa me informaron que tú fuiste la que salvaste a mi hijo – dijo Molly llorando**

**Buenas Noches... eh… sí**

**Como podremos agradecértelo niña, por salvar a nuestro hijo – dijo Arthur **

**No es nada no se preocupen digamos que llegue en el momento indicado eso es todo**

**Bueno Arthur vamos a verlo, con permiso.**

**Ok, adelante – dije…**

* * *

><p><strong>RON<strong>

He sido un estúpido por seguir pensando en ella, sé que no me quiere y de repente sólo fui un consuelo o una aventura de una noche pero no puedo olvidar esos besos y caricias de aquella noche inolvidable, es tanta la rabia y melancolía que tengo que hoy perdí la cabeza y si no fuera por aquella rebelde de repente hubiera muerto ahogado y todo por Emmely.

**Toc… toc..**

**¡Hijo!... – se acercó Molly a abrasarme**

**Hola mamá, ya no me abraces tanto que me aún me duele la cabeza- dije**

**Pero que te paso hijo, que sucedió – dijo Arthur**

**Bueno es difícil de explicar… yo… **

**Estabas borracho, nos dijeron los doctores que tenías altos los índices de alcohol en la sangre. En que estabas pensando Ron, que te pasa estas deprimido ya que tú casi no bebes a si – dijo Molly**

**No sólo celebraba algo eso es todo se me paso al mano y resbale nada más**

**Bueno ya no lo regañes Molly, él necesita reposo y nosotros estaremos allí para cuidarlo y que se recupere pronto, no es así hijo.**

**Si papá gracias y dime ya dijeron cuándo me darán de alta.**

**Mañana **

**¿Mañana? Pero ya quiero salir de aquí**

**Paciencia Ron, pero no te preocupes que vendremos a recogerte y te llevaremos a la madriguera – dijo papá**

**¿A la madriguera? No, no gracias papá pero prefiero estar en mi casa **

**Ron esa es también tu casa, allí creciste es que no te acuerdas – dijo mamá**

**Si mamá lo sé pero no quiero dar molestias**

**¡Ronald Weasley! para mí nunca será molestia, eres mi hijo y como tal debo cuidarte además vives sólo quien lo hará; además si deseas recuperarte pronto debes venir con nosotros.**

**No lo sé, es que me aburro y ya me acostumbre a la ciudad**

**Dime la verdad Ron algo nos estas ocultando, tú no eras así o es que hay algo o "alguien" que te retenga.**

**No mamá no hay nada, ni nadie… mmm… está bien voy y si me recupero rápido regreso a mi vida de antes tengo muchos proyectos que no debo dejar.**

**Ok hijo y que bueno que vengas así también te reencuentras con tu hermana Ginny y Harry que regresan a casa y quieren que estemos todos porque tienen que contarnos algo muy importante por eso le haremos una gran bienvenida.**

_¿Ginny y Harry? Mmm… esto me huele mal - pense_

**Ok mamá vengan por mi mañana e iremos a la madriguera.**

**Toc… toc…**

**_Enfermera:_ Disculpen pero ya deben retirarse, el paciente debe descansar**

**Si ya estábamos por salir, digame la señorita que estaba afuera sigue allí, queremos reiterarle nuestro agradecimiento de nuevo por salvar a nuestro hijo – dijo Arthur**

_¿Hermione? ¡Esta fuera! Me había olvidado de ella completamente - pense_

**Es cierto de repente podemos llevarla a su casa – dijo Molly**

**_Enfermera:_ Lo siento pero la novia del joven ya se retiró, pero dijo que mañana estará de vuelta para ver cómo sigue. Si me disculpan me retiro a seguir con mi rutina no se demoren mucho con permiso.**

**¿Tu novia? – dijo papá**

**Tenías novia y nos dijiste nada Ron – dijo mamá**

**¿Qué? - **Estaba en shock con lo que dijo la enfermera

**Ahora ya entiendo porque no querías ir con nosotros. Pero no te preocupes invítala, a la familia les gustará conocerla, y bueno te dejamos descansar te ves muy pálido ojala este mejor mañana **

**Pero… - dije**

**Adiós hijo – dijeron los dos y cerraron la puerta **

Como sucedió en unas cuantas horas me caí a una piscina, me rompí la cabeza, me salvo una rebelde al que le debo una, me obligan a irme a la madriguera y lo que siempre me pasa es que no se decir no a la gente y sobre todo a mi madre y para finalizar me entero tengo novia y nada menos que esa rebelde y no pude desmentirlo porque me quede helado ante el comentario de la enfermera, no dije nada. Diablos esto será una gran problema.

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE<strong>

Fue mejor dejar aquel hospital, me sentía segura ya que sabía que ya estaba bien y con su familia y los terceros salen sobrando; de repente si me animo iría mañana, o ¿no? No lo sé es confuso ya veré que hacer…

**_Entro a casa…_**

**¡Donde haz estado! - Dijo Luna **

**Ahhhyyy! Lo siento mamá no lo volveré hacer – dije cubriéndome con mis brazos**

**De que rayos hablas**

**Ah eres tú Luna. Bueno este… yo… (que hago) Disculpa ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunte aquel hombre que tenía abrazada a Luna.**

**Hola soy Nevil compañero de cuarto de Luna y creo que también tuyo ¿no? Tú debes ser Hermione**

**Bueno si así dicen que me llamo**

**Jajaja que graciosa y extraña eres, por lo menos no nos aburriremos como resulto con la chica anterior.**

**Que tenía al chica anterior – pregunté**

**Bueno tenía condiciones y muchas limitaciones debido a su religión musulmana un desastre ya que a nosotros nos gusta divertirnos.**

**Oh bueno no prometo mucho pero hare lo posible de no ser aburrida**

**Y ahora que ya terminaron su conversación Neville por favor podrías traerme una taza de café – dijo Luna**

**Claro ahora te lo preparo, ¿Tú también deseas Hermione?**

**Si no es mucha molestia, sí**

**Ok**

**Ahora si dime que te paso, estaba muy preocupada te desapareciste y casi iba a la policía para dar parte de tu desaparición – dijo Luna**

**No es para tanto ya estoy aquí ¿no?**

**Pero casi no conoces la ciudad recién llevas un día**

**Créeme que memorizo muy rápido las calles mediante los iconos, tiendas, calles etc. Gracias al paseo de hoy. **

**En fin cuenta, cuenta que te paso porque desapareciste **

**Bueno por dónde empiezo…**

**Por el principio…**

**mmm… que graciosa Luna**

**Ya déjalo cuenta.**

Le conté todo detalle de lo que me paso con el tal pelirrojo desde su accidente hasta la confusión de los del hospital al pensar que yo era su novia y las últimas palabras que él me dijo antes de perder el conocimiento y mis sentimientos confusos por esa situación

**Y que piensas - le dije**

**Bueno a mi humilde opinión son muchas emociones que te sucedido hoy por eso estas confusa**

**Si eso debe ser – conteste**

**Y también que te gusta**

**¿QUE?**

**Vamos Hermione, cuando hablas de ese bombón te brillan los ojos y no dejas de mencionar sus ojos**

**Pero si me gustan "sólo" sus ojos, ese niño mimado claro que no, nada que ver**

**mmm… puede ser pero la pregunta es ¿lo volverás a ver?**

**No sé ¿para qué? **

**Como que ¿para qué? El té debe una te debería agradecer**

**¡No! Me da igual si me agradece o no en fin ya veré si me doy una vuelta mañana antes de ir a buscar trabajo.**

**Regresando Neville de la cocina.**

**Aquí tienen tómenlo antes que se enfrié**

**Gracias – dijimos a la vez**

**Bueno Luna quería decírtelo peor como estabas preocupada por Hermione lo pospuse hasta que apareciera peor como ya está aquí debo decirte algo – dijo Neville**

**Creo que los dejare solos – dije**

**No, no es necesario Hermione**

**Dime Neville – dijo Luna**

**Buenos mis padres quieren que vaya a pasar esta semana con ellos a la casa de campo porque he estado esquivándolos por mucho tiempo y bueno por el trabajo no he podido, pero como tengo libre esta semana y tú también tal vez pensé, quisieras venir conmigo**

**Oh Neville, me encantaría pero Hermione no puede quedarse sola tú sabes de repente en otra ocasión – dijo Luna con un tono muy triste**

**Ah no eso sí que no Luna vete no más que yo me las arreglo**

**Pero recién llegas – replico**

**Créeme se arreglármelas sola – dije**

**Neville podemos invitarla también**

**Ah… este… bueno…**

(No te la expresión de Neville y comprendí que yo no pintaba en aquel viaje)

**¡NO! Luna entiende, ve tranquila yo estaré aquí esperando a mi bella damisela que me robó el corazón – dije sarcásticamente**

**Jajaja.. ¿Segura?- dijo Luna**

**¿No puedes vivir sin mí no? (ambos rieron ante lo que dije)**

**Jajaja Ok Esta bien Neville iré contigo.**

**Muy bien mañana nos vamos anda preparando todo que ahorita hago lo mismo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió como un niño a uno de los cuartos dejando a Luna sonrojada**

**¿Esta con Neville? – le dije**

**¿Qué? No como crees**

**Entonces te gusta**

**¡Ah!**

**Ah ya vez y veo que también él **

**Bueno si me gusta y bueno creo que yo a él también peor hasta ahora nada – dijo Luna**

**¿Cómo que nada?**

**No me lo ha dicho**

**mmm… díselo tú **

**crees que no he intentado pero siempre hay algo que se interpone, como una maldición**

**Ah no entiendo como así - dije**

**Una vez cuando estaba a punto de decírselo en un parque a lado del rio vino uno de eso chiquillo revoltosos lo empujo y cayó en un charco lleno de lodo y tuvimos que volver y se perdió el encanto de decirle, al otra fue aquí pero se quemó lo que estábamos cocinando y la última fue que estábamos en medio de la nieve patinando y se resbaló, y muchas más que no me alcanzaría contar, ay no sé qué hacer**

**(no aguantaba la risa de todo lo que me contaba)**

**Si lo sé es gracioso peor se vuelve frustrante con el paso del tiempo – dijo Luna**

**Ok tómalo con calma, recuerda que la cuchucienta vez es la vencida.**

**Jajaja si pues a seguir intentando**

**Ajá además esta oportunidad no la debes desaprovechar - dije**

**Es cierto, bueno te dejo me voy alistar mis cosas si no, no termino ¿Seguro que estarás bien?**

**Si mujer no te preocupes, anda, lárgate peor me traes algo – le dije con una sonrisa de niña buena**

**Jajaja ok Buenas noches**

**Igual**

**Y que sueñes con bomboncitos pelirrojitos – dijo susurrando Luna**

**mmm… Te escuche Luna**

**Jajaja**

Me dispuse a ir mis nuevos aposentos ya que estaba muy cansada, tuve día divertido, con sabor amargura, diversión y preocupación pero al final todo Salió bien y mañana sería un nuevo día y tal vez una oportunidad de volver a ver aquel pelirrojo que me confundía.

* * *

><p><strong>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE<strong>

**Escena: El Hospital San Murgo**

Hermione se había levantado muy temprano, cuyo motivación era buscar un empleo que pudiera solventar su estancia en Londres los próximos meses, pero tanta era la "_CONCENTRACIÓN_" que inconscientemente termino en la puerta del Hospital dónde estaba aquel pelirrojo, y si fuera racional, hubiera dado vuelta y seguir adelante con su objetivo pero prefirió otro que era el que no podía dejar de resolver y no la dejo dormir tranquila en toda la noche y ese era ver a **Ron…**

Toco la puerta de la habitación donde estaba instalado él y nadie respondía, entro cautelosamente y lo vio, por suerte estaba dormido y eso le partió el alma, al verlo tan tranquilo, sin proponérselo le hizo sonreír y mirarlo con ternura, acercándose poco a poco sin hacer el menor ruido, deseaba acariciarlo, pero se cohibía porque tenía miedo de despertarlo y que la magia que estaba viviendo se acabe; sin embargo se arriesgó pero teniendo cuidado para que él nunca se enterará de lo que sucedería, apenas rosaba su rostro con ternura y sentía escalofríos que ni ella misma se explicaba porque los tenía pero deseaba ver otras vez aquellos ojos que la hechizaron y la han vuelto adicta a ellos. De pronto al estar tan cerca de la mesita de los viáticos choco con la jarra de plástico derramando todo el líquido, cuyo ruido despertó al instante, aquel pelirrojo que quedó pasmado ante lo que tenía al frente…

**RON: pero que demóni…**

**HERMIONE: jeje hola**

**RON: Ah eras tú, otra vez**

**HERMIONE: mmm… Te repito "hola" como estás, yo muy bien Hermione y tú, no te hubieras molestado en venir y gracias por haberme salvado ayer fue un lindo gesto de tu parte.**

**RON: jaja (tono sarcástico) yo no te pedí que vinieras**

**HERMIONE: Uy si lo vieras hecho allí traería al doctor para que te revisara esa cabeza de troglodita**

**RON: Mira ya fue suficiente, estoy cansado y lo último que quiero es pelear menos contigo, así que hablemos del problema en que me has metido.**

**HERMIONE: ah! Que yo ¿qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas?**

**RON: No sé qué les dijiste a los de este hospital, pero andan diciendo que tú eres mi novia, así que te exijo que lo desmientas en este momento.**

**HERMIONE: ja ja me disculpara el patrón por la insolencia de esta humilde forastera, pero yo no tengo la culpa que en este hospital sean chismosos y malinterpreten las cosas. **

**RON: Así y porque no lo desmentiste**

**HERMIONE: (nerviosa) pues… porque… cuando íbamos en la ambulancia yo le iba aclarar el malentendido al enfermero pero tú me interrumpiste **

**RON: yo ¿qué?**

**HERMIONE: que em interrumpiste**

**RON: así y ¿Cómo? Si estaba inconciente**

**HERMIONE: pues no lo pareció (mintió) y me dijiste "_Por favor no me dejes sólo"_**

**RON: mmm ¿yo te dije eso?**

**HERMIONE: sí **

**RON: mmm… aún así porque no lo desmentiste**

**HERMIONE: ah… pues… yo… no me dio tiempo, llegamos aquí y tú te desmayaste (mintió)**

**RON: no te creo**

**HERMIONE: bah, no me importa si lo haces o no, sabes que sólo quería hacer mi buena acción de caridad hoy día visitando a los moribundos**

**RON: yo no me estoy muriendo (contesto enojado)**

**HERMIONE: pues con ese humor tu hígado no durará mucho, mmm.. bueno bye**

Cuando iba directo a la puerta de salida la habitación, él la llamo…

**RON: oye aún no he terminado**

**HERMIONE: pues yo sí**

**RON: hey, ok disculpa pero no estoy en mis días**

**HERMIONE: vaya y yo pensé que Andrés sólo nos visitaba a nosotras**

**RON: ¿Andrés? ¿Quién es Andrés?**

**HERMIONE: olvídalo es perdida de tiempo **

**RON: Ok la cuestión es que por la presunta relación que nos han impuesto por tu culpa ahora mis padres quieren conocerte y te han invitado a que pases unos días en la madriguera para que todos te conozcan.**

**HERMIONE: wou, wou, espera demasiada información, no te entiendo**

**RON: ¿Y a mí me dices tonto? Acaso no entiendes la situación**

**HERMIONE: mira yo no tengo la culpa de todo, fue un malentendido y si tanto "problema" te causa, desmiéntelo y listo**

**RON: créeme que lo intente… pero no pude**

**HERMIONE: así… y ¿por qué?**

**RON: pues… porque… me sorprendió y… y… no me dejaron**

**HERMIONE: mmm… ¿te acorralaron? ¿te amenazaron? (dijo sarcásticamente)**

**RON: No**

**HERMIONE: entonces**

**RON: no lo entenderías, mi familia es muy obstinada y terca, casi no me escuchaban, por decir que nunca, sólo cuando me aleje de ellos me hicieron caso, pero aun así no han cambiado mucho las cosas.**

**HERMIONE: Bueno entonces sólo queda una solución**

**RON: si qué bueno que lo entendiste**

**HERMIONE: aja tienes que decirle a tú familia que no tenemos nada y asunto arreglado, bueno chau!**

**RON: hey, yo… no puedo. Tú debes hacerlo**

**HERMIONE: ¿perdón? Pero porque yo**

**RON: Porque tú me metiste en esto**

**HERMIONE: ya te dije q yo no tengo la culpa; mira hagamos algo yo aclaro este malentendido con el hospital y tú con tus padres ok.**

**RON: ya te dije que no puedo, no me creerían al menos que tú lo confirmes**

**HERMIONE: aich pero que niño mimado saliste. Ok si esto me libra de ti, lo hare**

**RON: a mí tampoco me hace gracia peor no hay de otra**

**HERMIONE: ja! Y bien que hago**

**RON: solo esperar que vengan por mí y allí aclaramos**

**HERMIONE: mmm… esto me pasa por hacerme la heroína**

**RON: heroína tú por favor, seguro te tiraste a la piscina en acto de locura**

**HERMIONE: ok suficiente, no te aguanto arréglatelas como puedas ¡IDIOTA!**

De pronto ingresan dos pelirrojos idénticos, que resultaban ser los hermanos gemelos de Ron que venían a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa.

**FRED: ¿Vaya, interrumpimos algo?**

**GEORGE: que le hiciste Ronnie a esta bella dama para que este tan furiosa**

**RON: No me llames Ronnie, y yo no le hecho nada**

**FRED: pues no lo parece, tú debes ser la salvadora de este bobo ¿no?**

**HERMIONE: Bueno se podría decir que si**

**FRED: jaja mira me agrada esta chica Mi nombre es Fred y él es George y somos hermanos del tonto que está allí**

**GEORGE: aunque tú no lo creas**

**RON: grr…**

**HERMIONE: si ya veo por el cabello lo deduje**

**GEORGE: Así sello característico de los Weasley, ya los conocerás cuando vengas a la madriguera**

**HERMIONE: Ah no lo creo**

**FRED: ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**HERMIONE: pues veras yo…**

**GEORGE: No digas más, te arrepentiste de andar con Ron, no te culparía es muy tonto el pobre además de distraído, Ah por cierto me debes Fred gane la apuesta.**

**HERMIONE: Bueno… yo…**

**RON: Otra vez apostaron y esta vez que fue**

**FRED: Ni me hagas recordar, que por tu culpa perdí 50 dólares**

**RON: y yo que tengo que ver en tus estúpidos juegos**

**GEORGE: pues mucho, apostamos que no durarías mucho con esta hermosa dama y no me equivoque así que Fred ¡paga!**

**FRED: grrr…**

**RON: Vaya gracias por la confianza**

**GEORGE: Bueno hermanito hay que ser realistas una persona como tú siempre la malogra en todo o no ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?**

**HERMIONE: No te lo dije**

**FRED: es cierto ¿pero tienes nombre?**

**HERMIONE: sí**

**GEORGE: pues ¿Cuál es?**

**HERMIONE: Hermione**

**FRED: a lindo nombre y dime como una chica linda te fuiste a fijar en alguien como en Ron**

**HERMIONE: ah… yo…**

**GEORGE: Ni lo digas, es el sueño e toda chica salir con una súper estrella, bueno Ronnie por lo menos la haces linda **

Ron estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento y avergonzado por lo que pasaba, nada había cambiado seguían siendo los mismo patanes que con sus burlas y palabras lo herían y con los años lo habían vuelto más inseguro, por eso tuvo que salirse de esa cárcel y ser libre, pero volvería aquella prisión, eso no le sonaba bien y para colmo estaba ella y no sabía por qué pero se sentía más avergonzado porque ella viera como se comportaba con él, debía protegerla y sacarla de allí cuanto antes…

**RON: Ya déjenla en paz ella no es como las chicas que ustedes frecuentan**

**FRED: auch ¡vaya! ¡Vaya! Por fin te veo defendiéndote se ve el mundo de la fama te ha cambiado**

**GEORGE: extrañare a ese Ron del cuál podíamos burlarnos, aunque no todo está perdido eh, de repente recordamos viejos tiempos en la madriguera, ya verás Hermione te vas a divertir**

**RON: A ella no la metan en esto, ella no vendrá**

Hermione veía toda la escena y no podía evitar sentir lastima por Ron y lo injustos que eran eso que se hacían llamar hermanos, sentía unas ganas enormes de gritarles todas su verdades, le hacían recordar a lo que ella vivía también de pequeña con sus compañeros de escuela, pero esto nos e comparaba, ellos son su familia y necesitaba defender a su pelirrojo, dijo "su" no esto era demasiado, pero debía hacer algo…

**FRED: ¿pero por qué? mamá se enojara Ronnie**

**GEORGE: ¿Oh vamos siguen peleados? Amístense y asunto solucionado**

**RON: Miren con respecto a mamá, ya hablare con ella y ustedes no se metan en este asunto. Hermione no ira porque…**

**HERMIONE: No arreglado nada aun así que me tendrán que dar la dirección para saber cómo llegar.**

**FRED: pero es fácil tomas un ómnibus y dices que bajas en la granja de la casa de los Weasley, gracias a Ronnie somos parte del patrimonio de este país**

**HERMIONE: Pues lo que pasa es yo no soy de aquí y bueno no me ubico mucho pero intentare de no demorar al llegar**

**GEORGE: a ya entiendo, pues faltaba más, te llevamos a tu casa arreglas lo que puedas y nos vamos juntos.**

**HERMIONE: la verdad no es necesario, yo puedo sola**

**FRED: ah ¡no! No es de caballeros dejar a una damisela varada en lugar desconocido y si te perdes**

**HERMIONE: pues pregunto**

**GEORGE: ja ja me encanta esta chica, yo de ti Ronnie no la pierdo por nada**

Ron había quedado en shock con lo que pasaba, ese no era el plan y ahora que hacía no quería involucrar a Hermione en esto peor por otro sus hermanos lo estarían molestando si e enteraran de la verdad y no solo ellos, también a la familia entera, debía hablar con ella y entender que es lo que pasaba

**RON: chicos podían dejarme un momento a solas con mi "Novia"**

**FRED: pero por su puesto te esperamos a fuera pero no hagan mucho ruido, recuerden que este es un hospital.**

**GEORGE: si y tú Ronnie no estás en condiciones de dar rounds **

**RON: ¡ya váyanse quieren! una vez que esté listo los llamo para lárganos**

**FRED: vaya que carácter ok, te esperamos afuera vámonos George**

Fred y George salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Hermione y Ron.

**RON: porque no desmentiste como habíamos quedado**

**HERMIONE: pues… porque… son unos ¡Idiotas tu hermanos!**

**RON: (sorprendido) eso ya lo sé pero que tiene que ver**

**HERMIONE: bueno está bien, es que te quiero ayudar a taparles la boca, eso es todo**

**RON: pues más parece que lo hiciste porque te dio lástima de mí, porque si es así, ¡olvídalo!**

**HERMIONE: ¡NO! Bueno si**

**RON: ¿Qué?**

**HERMIONE: No es que te tenga lastima, si no lo que pasa es que yo también pase lo mismo que tú, recibí los mismos maltratos de mis compañeros de colegio.**

**RON: eso no se compara con lo que yo he pasado, regresar a mi pasado será un infierno, pero eso no te incumbe es mi problema y no quiero que seas parte de ello, claro si quieres si quieres salir viva.**

**HERMIONE: Mira tomémoslo de este modo tú me debes una y me necesitas para desmentirles a tus padres nuestra supuesta relación, para que te crean y una aliada para que te dejen en paz tus hermanos **

**RON: si te refieres a lo que me salvaste la vida, prefiero pagarte antes de que pases por esto.**

**HERMIONE: oh vamos un poco de adrenalina no me haría mal, además que convivo un poco con la naturaleza**

**RON: si naturaleza (tono sarcástico) **

**HERMIONE: si además esto me cae como anillo al dedo, pues porque yo…**

**RON: ¿Tú, qué?**

**HERMIONE: Pues toda esta semana me quedare sola en esta ciudad, ya que mis compañeros de cuarto saldrán de vacaciones en unos días, y creo que me voy aburrir mucho así que mejor me voy contigo y así me divierto molestándote**

**RON: Ah! ahora entiendo. Está bien; pero estas segura en lo que te estas metiendo**

**HERMIONE: ¡No! pero sé que me voy divertir más estando allá que aquí.**

**RON: ok pero conste que te lo advertí, y hablando de esto cuando desmentiremos lo "_nuestro" _a mis padres**

**HERMIONE: Ah pues si deseas que sea lo más antes posible es tú decisión **

_La verdad es que no quería que sea tan rápido, ella quería conocer al pelirrojo, no quería separarse de él y esto había sido una excusa pero sólo dependía de él cuanto sería el tiempo para estar juntos, aunque sea de mentira, pero mantenía la esperanza de que este cerca de él, no sabe lo que le pasaba pero se sentía bien._

**RON: Bueno creo que se los diremos cuando este recuperado y poder salirme de allí sin ningún reproche, crees que aguantaras hasta ese entonces.**

**HERMIONE: Me sacrificare (con la mano en el pecho en son de burla)**

**RON: Pues vamos a ver qué tan valiente eres…**

_La verdad no quería que ella vaya, primero porque no le caía y segundo por deberle favor de salvarlo; pero se había acordado de la pequeña venganza que se había prometido si la encontraba, así que este sería al mejor situación para ponerla en juego aunque en futuro se arrepienta de ello._

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


End file.
